


Scratching An Itch

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Taylor and Tommy survive a tour by relying on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching An Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was scratching an itch really; two red-blooded horny men who both knew the game even when one was much younger, but in some sense it made it all the hotter. Tommy was tiny and he'd accepted that long ago, but with Taylor he finally truly felt dominant, even if it was two straight boys getting their rocks off.

It was always hurried, frantic movements in whatever nasty closet, disgusting bathroom, or hidden nook they found before the show. A flurry of hands, lips, and two bodies writhing together left them anxious. One of these days their luck would run out, but as a sinful whine left Taylor's mouth and the younger man kissed the remaining breath from his lungs Tommy wasn't sure he cared. No this was perfect, so perfect, or so he thought as with one final twitch of Taylor's hips the boy shuddered and Tommy knew he was creaming his pants. Tommy smirked to himself when those innocent eyes blinked up at him, one hand clutching Tommy's cock and making him groan. Taylor knew him by this point and with a few squeezes of his clothed cock he too came like a horny teenager.

The weeks passed much the same, desperate interludes to calm their sex drives. They kept each other safe from whatever skanky groupie that happened to show up that night, safe from STDs, not to mention the stank of whatever lil miss starfucker had been with before them. Tommy was thankful and Taylor was well, Taylor was his temporary _girl_ friend who was a boy. It worked, kind of, until the weeks bled into months and the dark corners and stolen moments didn't quite take the edge off like they used to. Rutting into a warm clothed body and the occasional blowjob eased the madness, but the itch grew stronger. The urge to fuck, the want to dominate, and the need, well he didn't know exactly what to do about it. Until he walked into his hotel room after what seemed like the millionth repeat of the same day, minus the orgasm he was so hoping for earlier.

 

Taylor had gone walkabout before the show, and during it the lil fucker kept giving him a smirk. It was new, heated; nothing like he'd seen from that sweet baby face before, but he never dreamed it would end up like this.

 _Sweet lil Tay-Tay_ as Adam liked to call him surely never looked more naughty, on his knees in Tommy's hotel room of all things. His stage makeup was smudged slightly, the slash down his eye running a little with perspiration even though the room was cool. Okay so that wasn't so abnormal, well, not as abnormal as the fact that Taylor's clothes were nowhere to be seen, a beautiful expanse of soft skin enhanced by the gentle glow of the lamp from the bedside table.

Tommy couldn't find the words to speak when Taylor fluttered his eyelashes and their gazes locked for a moment. Instead his eyes flickered down to Taylor's moist glossy lips, down to his collarbone, and then further to the tightened pale pink of his nipples. Unconsciously Tommy licked his lips, laving the bottom one. Soon that same lip was tucked between Tommy's teeth as his gaze continued south. The smooth stretch of the dancer's torso led to his navel, which drew Tommy's eyes to a momentary halt. He'd sucked Taylor off once or twice, but Tommy had never seen the smaller man bare to his gaze like this.

Considering how bare Tay's chest was it shocked Tommy to find the half-hard length of the dancer's manhood surrounded by a nest of curls.

This whole event couldn't have lasted more than a handful of minutes, but when he raked his eyes back up they landed on shimmering eyes that almost looked golden in the lamplight. He was surprised at the lust that lay there.

"Need more." Tay's voice was surprisingly raspy and he was practically begging Tommy with every nuance of his being. Every mannerism Taylor adopted without words screamed to Tommy, 'use me.' No, the practical part of Tommy's brain knew this was crossing a line. This was taking their scratching to a whole new level. As much as his cock twitched at the idea, his brain put on a stopper and Taylor must've seen it in his expression. The tiny nimble form slunk forward on his hands and knees and crawled over to Tommy's feet. _Gods this must be how Adam feels. I rub up against him like a fucking horny tom cat, I guess paybacks a bitch with hazel eyes._

"Taylor." He intended his voice to sound stern, but when the lil kitty at his feet used a paw on the tented expanse of his leather pants, it came out more like a squeak. He batted away the paw and backed away. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and tried once again to rationalize. "This, us…" Tommy trailed off helplessly when he opened his eyes to again find a small wicked man at his feet.

"Oh fuck, stop over thinking this. It doesn't have to be hard… no wait that does," Taylor giggled and again reached up to squeeze Tommy's erection through the forgiving leather. "This however," he said, waving a hand indicating the two of them, "this, us, we, this isn't complicated. I _need_ and I know you do too, I can see it in the tension of your body. Yeah we're straight, but even the straightest of the straight get a lil bent in a situation like this. Please honey, don't make it more than it is. I just, I want you to fuck me."

Tommy's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Fuck you?"

"You of all people should know it's not that deep. It's just about the connection, about fulfilling a need. I'm not asking you to hold my fucking hand okay. I just, fuck, I just wanna be owned okay. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dominant chick especially while on a tour?"

Tommy's mind swirled with a million thoughts at once, the millions of reasons this was a bad idea. The little devil on his shoulder whispered at him, beckoning him to take advantage of such a beautiful offer. Finally with a pout from Taylor's sweet, shining lips, Tommy's resolve crumbled. He sighed and ran his fingers through his fringe while a smile crept over the pretty face that nestled contentedly at his crotch. Taylor knew he was getting his way and agile fingers quickly took care of the belt around Tommy's waist, and he tossed it like a bad habit over his shoulder. The smirk became wider for a moment and Tommy watched wide-eyed while Tay leaned forward, teeth catching just right to release the button on his pants. Yeah that wasn't naughty and well practiced at all.

"Done this before?"

"I told you I liked to be owned. I learned that little trick from my ex. She liked me to undress her with my teeth." Taylor halted, teeth catching the zip and lowering it, each click of the zip over the zipper loud in Tommy's ears. It was as if time became molasses, some millions of hours later the zip was at the bottom and Taylor continued, "needless to say I learned some interesting tricks. Then again everything she wore had buttons and zippers, but I think I'm gonna have to use my hands on you." Taylor's hot breath caressed the exposed skin of Tommy's stomach and the blond shivered.

There were so many things he wanted to say but the words caught somewhere in Tommy's throat about the time fingers hooked the top of his pants and began tugging. This, he couldn't help but think, was a tad counterproductive since he was still in his boots and knew the minute the leather slipped to his ankles he would bust his ass getting out of them. Taylor, it seemed, must've picked up on his thoughts. Once the pants were shimmied down Tommy's hips the boy between his legs discarded that adventure, skilled fingers massaging Tommy's calf for just a minute before looking up at him. "Lift." Taylor indicated his left foot. Tommy obeyed and the boot was removed smoothly and landed with a thunk on the floor.

The blond flushed when Taylor removed his sock, something about it felt incredibly intimate. Taylor hadn't seemed to notice and repeated the action with Tommy's right foot until he stood a little shaky on bare feet. Insistent hands returned to their previous venture until Tommy's lower half was bare, his cock showing more interest in being undressed than Tommy could've imagined. A pearl of liquid seeped from his slit. Tay groaned and licked it away before getting to his feet, lips and tongue sharing the flavor with Tommy for a moment before yanking impatiently at the final piece of offensive clothing.

Tommy bent slightly at the waist and helped Taylor get the shirt over his head, and then they were finally on even ground, both nude in the same room together for the first time. This was new, and Taylor's eyes appraised him quickly before bowing his head in a very submissive manner that sent a thrill up Tommy's spine. The urge was overwhelming and he couldn't resist, the brunette was begging for it. He raised his hand, black nails shining like oil in the low light and pushed Tay, palm resting firmly against the boy's shoulder. He moved easily under the direction and when that pale form spilled onto the bed Tommy felt like a hunter ready to pounce its very suspecting prey.

Before Tommy could make a move Taylor brushed his own face with the back of his hand, further smudging the line down his eye. The kohl color was stark against his skin and instead of pouncing Tommy found himself entranced by the makeup. Tentatively he moved forward, sliding beside Taylor's sprawled form, a hand reaching. Tay looked up; curiosity written plainly on his face and Tommy finally cupped Taylor's cheek. He placed his thumb near the bottom of the inky color and stroked down. He was pleased to see the color smear further down Taylor's cheek and then it was as if the spell was broken. It was just makeup again. Tommy swayed forward and their lips crashed together hungrily.

This was familiar even though the press of skin against skin wasn't. These lips he'd gotten familiar with over the months and that somehow calmed the nervous buzz that vibrated through his skin. This was Taylor, just Taylor, just helping a brother out. At the end of the day it was a marriage of convenience. Tommy finally felt willing to let go of the rest of his fears because he needed to fuck and in the morning things wouldn't change. Not with Taylor.

He relaxed and slid his body over the younger man. He loved women, but something about the press of a hot hard cock against his own was erotic. He aligned their bodies so that every stretch of skin that could be touching was, then delved into that pretty mouth once more. Taylor made little whimpering noises beneath him and Tommy recalled the earlier words from Tay about being owned. _Oh yes pretty boy, I'm gonna own you if only for tonight._ The words were sassy in his mind and he let out a wicked chuckle before nosing down the dancer's slightly stubbly chin, down still until he pressed his nose into the crook of Taylor's neck. He smelled warm, like sweat and something earthy and completely male. The stark contrast to the scents he normally found himself inhaling in a similar position highlighted all the more for him that tonight would be a night of firsts.

Sure they'd been getting their rocks off together on a nearly daily basis. It was always just a quick release to scratch the itch, tonight would be the cream to sooth it.

The lithe body made such beautiful little mewling sounds when Tommy pressed his lips against warm salty skin, a small shriek when the tender neck flesh was licked and nipped, and a sweet whimper when Tommy sunk his teeth into the straining muscles there. One arm braced his weight while he feasted, sucking and gnawing the flesh between his teeth, his other roamed down Taylor's side, running a hand over his ribs as if playing a xylophone with the brush of his fingertips.

Taylor bucked his hips against Tommy and he groaned into skin. It wasn't until he came up for air that Taylor stilled and Tommy could take a good look at the angry mark blooming in the crook of Taylor's neck. "Do you feel owned now pretty boy?"

He didn't give Taylor time to answer; his mouth was there, consuming Taylor's mouth, biting his bottom lip and then soothing it with his tongue. "Please," Taylor groaned into his mouth and Tommy felt his blood boil with the urge to devour his prey.

"Yes, yes baby, just…" Tommy said. He backed off the bed to retrieve condoms from the bathroom and silently thanked whatever higher power that made him want to use proper lube instead of lotion to masturbate. He returned to find Taylor nestled into the pillows. One of the fluffy things was strategically placed beneath his hips and yes this was good, beautiful, easy, he could work with this. Taylor's lips were puffy and red, still a little shiny from the gloss, the makeup smeared beyond repair. He was gorgeous. Tommy could admit that while woman were normally his thing, Taylor brought out his bent side, and judging by how hard his cock was, bent may have been putting it lightly. Legs fell open exposing the insides of creamy thighs and the hunter crawled up the bed, slowly, oh so slowly until he was settled in that space. He stroked down the length of Taylor's leg, loving the shiver from the younger boy.

"You've done this before… with a guy?" Tommy asked, because for all the messing around they'd done on this tour he'd have never guessed Taylor would ever go this far.

"Once or twice, desperate times and all that. You go with what you've got, and right now I've got you. You?"

"Just once, but I've never topped before y'know? You're gonna have to help me here. I know he prepped me real good before fucking me, but I've never done that to someone else."

"Don't sweat it man. Here, gimmie that." Taylor grabbed the lube and popped the cap. Tommy's mouth gaped open as he watched Taylor slick up his fingers, sliding two into himself as if it was nothing. Taylor caught his eyes and the pleasure slacked features turned to a private little smile. "Heh, I like some prostate action when I jerk off dude, I don't get fucked that often."

Tommy honest-to-god giggled. Coming from anyone else that might've sounded strange, but it was just so Taylor. The show continued and Taylor's face flushed, a small sweet sound leaving his lips. When he added a third finger Tommy's cock throbbed and Taylor laved his bottom lip with his tongue before biting it, his arm reaching, stretching, fingers scissoring. A low whimper and Taylor twitched and sighed a sure sign he'd found that spot. "Come on, almost... wrap up that beautiful cock baby."

It took Tommy a minute after he'd grabbed the condom to calm his trembling hands enough to open it. He grabbed the latex, pinched the end, and carefully rolled it down his cock. Even that small action sent his nerve endings into a tizzy and gods as much as it was going to be good to fuck again after all these months of fucking around it wasn't going to last nearly long enough. Forever wouldn't be long enough as hyped up as he was. "Okay," Tommy said, still in the space between Taylor's thighs.

"Slick yourself up too."

"Duh, I knew that." Tommy grabbed the lube, shaking his head at his own stupidity. He spilled the slick fluid into his hand and lightly stroked over himself until the condom was nice and coated, then wiped his palm into the bed sheet.

"Alright now, this is the easy part, fuck me."

Tommy bit back a moan at those words and carefully positioned himself at Taylor's hole. The smaller man braced his legs on Tommy's shoulders and Tommy leaned forward. He rolled Taylor up like a burrito, or at least that's what it made him think of, with his hands braced on each side of Taylor's head, before finally shifting his hips just so. A small push and Taylor opened up around his cock. Tommy's thrust was slow and languid until he sunk in balls deep. Taylor shifted restlessly and Tommy nipped at his neck, breathing a sharp 'no' into the other man's ear. "Just a minute, just let me get a hold on myself. I've never, it just feels different okay? I don't want to come before we really get started."

Taylor stilled and Tommy nosed his face into the smaller man's neck on the opposite side of the last 'marking Taylor as his' adventure. On this side he laved the skin before biting softly to distract himself for a moment from the tight heat surrounding him. It was so different from a woman, hotter, tighter. So this is why Adam liked it. His brain stored all these strange feelings to sort out later. When his body had effectively calmed a fraction he pulled out halfway and with a sharp snap of his hips thrust back in.

Taylor's eyes bugged out comically. Tommy swooped down to devour his mouth, his hips finding a brutal rhythm. The echoes of their skin meeting skin sounded far away to Tommy. It was the sound of their breaths being exchanged between their mouths that he heard clearly, the little moans and catches of breaths and words that made no sense but needed to be said. Each thrust brought them closer to the end, but it was okay because he was feeding, a meal so delicious that he could feel his hunger receding with every move of his hips into his prey. This was what he'd craved for so long, a real connection, because while a quick orgasm here and there wasn't bad, it had nothing on this, on the feeling of his cock plunging into a hot tight willing body. It was carnal, messy, and he ravaged Taylor's lower lip with his teeth, tasting blood, the basis of human life spilling into his mouth and it was like a drug. He felt high and rode the euphoria laving Taylor's lip.

"Tommy," Taylor whimpered, "please?"

Tommy captured that abused lip once more and sucked on it, pounding into Taylor and hitting his spot each time, causing those little noise and gasps Tommy loved. Taylor whined low in his throat and Tommy knew what he wanted; he needed to come. Tommy watched Taylor's pretty little hand twitch towards his cock, maybe wanting more stimulation, but no definitely not because Tommy knew better. He had a feeling that Taylor could and would get there without a hand. Tommy released Tay's lip and looked down a moment to watch his dick sliding into Taylor's hole, slick, open, and gorgeous.

"Fuck!" Taylor screamed, and Tommy thrust forward hard. He held still then, mesmerized by Taylor's dick twitching and shooting its cum between their bellies. The squeeze of Tay's ass on his cock was a thing of beauty. When Taylor finally lay limp, a shivering mass of limbs, Tommy curled his legs back in on him. The slide of his cock inside Taylor while his hole was still trying to grip him and hold him inside quickly drew Tommy right to the brink. With one final trip into that slick heat Tommy toppled over, his dick pulsing, releasing his cum and filling the condom while he slumped over onto Taylor.

Tommy was still breathing hard when a small protesting sound met his ears. He carefully lowered Taylor's legs and pulled out, flopping in a sweaty heap onto the bed. He removed the condom, his cock sensitive to the touch, but what an orgasm!

Finally he looked at Tay. The drowsy smile painting swollen abused lips was gorgeous even on that face smeared with the makeup from the show. He looked used and fucked out and Tommy couldn't help wondering for a moment if his noodle hadn't been cooked, but Taylor laughed and the thought vanished.

"Yeah you owned me, thanks man, that was just what the doctor ordered."

"I didn't realize getting fucked was on the menu," came Tommy's sleepy reply. He found himself scooting closer to Taylor and pulling Taylor into his arms, after all what was sex without a good cuddle afterward?

"Who said anything about a menu? I said the doctor ordered it, wouldn't that be a prescription or something?" Tay nuzzled down into the embrace with a laugh and Tommy smiled, feeling more like himself than he had in quite some time.


End file.
